


Overworked

by ShadowedRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/pseuds/ShadowedRaven
Summary: Prompto and Gladio both believe Ignis works too much, and what happens today just proves it. This just makes them more determined to take care of their lover.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferairia123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Ferairia123. This work is her gift for the Chocobro Love group's Post-Holiday Exchange.

“Iggy..?” Prompto calls softly as he lets himself into the apartment he shares with both Ignis and Gladio. Well Noctis lives there too, but his room is on the other side of the large loft apartment, and anyway he’s out on a fishing trip with his father right now. King Regis had been a little too stressed, so his shield, Clarus, had gone and cleared his schedule and took him away for a few days, and Regis had invited Noctis so they can get some good quality father and son time, leaving the apartment to just the other three. Prompto drops his bag and slips off his shoes, heading further into the apartment. He knows Gladio won’t be back for another hour or so, as the prince’s shield is stuck keeping an eye on his sister, Iris, until their butler, Jared returns from dealing with some family issue. 

“Ignis?” he tries again, entering the living room to find it empty, though an open book sits face down on a table beside the advisor’s favorite chair. Prompto pulls a cup down from the cupboard and fills it with water, and then continues his search. He ends up not finding the advisor anywhere, though he does find a note on the bedside table, so he picks it up.

“ _Prompto, Cor has called me to an unexpected briefing, I shall try to be home as soon as I can, but you know how these things are. I left some money for you to order what you want to, since I’m unable to cook. Will see you soon, darling. - Ignis._ ” is what it reads. Prompto sighs a bit, heading back into the kitchen, sipping at his water as he does. He sets his glass and the note on the counter, then fishes his phone from his pocket, then swipes to unlock it, checking for messages. There’s a text from Gladio asking him to call, but nothing from Ignis. Prompto sighs, he and Gladio have both been concerned about how much the advisor seems to be overworking himself, even Noctis had commented on it once or twice, but if they try to say anything, Ignis usually brushes it off and tells them he’s fine. He brings up Gladio’s number and taps the button to call, bringing the phone to his ear, waiting.

“Prom?” the shield greets after a moment. Prompto smiles at his boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey Gladio, Jared back yet?” he asks, plopping himself down onto a stool at the side of the island, set up almost like a bar counter. Gladio chuckles.

“Just walked in the door, actually, has Talcott with him too, so I should be over soon.” he frowns though when he hears a sigh come from the blond.

“Prom? What’s wrong?” he asks, and Prompto chews his lip,

“You know how Iggy was supposed to be home today? Well..” he trails off, and the shield curses under his breath.

“He went to work again, didn’t he?” he states with a sigh.

“Yea, claims Cor called him in. Hold on I’ve got a text.” he hears Gladio say okay, then he pauses the call to check the text. It’s form Cor.

“ _Is Ignis home? He left his phone in my office when we met over an hour ago._ ” Prompto frowns at that and sends back a reply that no he isn’t home. He then returns to the call with Gladio. 

“Gladdy that was Cor, he said Ignis forgot his phone, but that he left over an hour ago. He should have been home.” Gladio sighs.

“Alright, stay there Prom, I’m going to take my bike over to the Citadel and check for his car, let Cor or I know if Ignis does show up. Love you, Blondie.” Prompto smiles a little at the nickname, but he’s worried more about Ignis at the moment.

“Alright, love you Gladdy.” the call ends, and Prompto sighs, putting his head in his hands. This is not at all like Ignis.

“Where are you, Iggy?” he wonders. Meanwhile, Gladio hugs Iris goodbye, talks with Jared a moment as well, then grabs his jacket, helmet and keys and heads to the garage, putting the jacket and helmet on. He goes over to his motorcycle, a gift from his dad for his 20th birthday, and gets on, starting it up, and pulling out of the garage after opening the door, closing it again before driving away. He heads toward the Citadel, both worrying and wondering about Ignis, where the hell is the advisor? It only takes a few minutes from his house to arrive at the Citadel, and he flashes his ID at the gate guard, then drives inside the gate, heading to the private parking area for direct employees of the royal family. He notes the absence of the Regalia, as his father and the King had taken it for their trip with Noctis. He crosses the parking garage to where Ignis’ spot is, and notices that the advisor’s car is parked there, making him frown. He pulls up beside it and shuts off the bike, getting off and then approaching the driver’s side door. The sight that greets him brings a smile to his lips, driving all worry out of his mind as well. Sitting there, seat reclined a bit and an arm over his eyes, is Ignis, sound asleep. With a soft chuckle he snaps a quick picture to show Prompto, then carefully opens the door.

“Oh Iggy.” he says softly, gently moving the male’s arm from his face. The advisor’s glasses are askew, with a couple red lines marring his skin where they had pressed in. Gladio watches him a moment, figuring Ignis had just meant to rest his eyes a moment, and ended up completely falling asleep. He sends Cor a quick text to say he found Ignis, he’d fallen asleep in his car. The Marshal responds saying that it’s a relief, and that since he’s on his way out, he’ll drop off the advisor’s phone to them as he does. Gladio then brings up Prompto’s number and hits send to call.

“Prom? Iggy’s okay, found him at the Citadel asleep in his car.” he says when the blond answers. With a sigh of relief, Prompto chuckles a bit.

“Thank the Six. Are you bringing him back?” Gladio chuckles a bit.

“Yea, I’ll drive his car back, my bike should be fine here for the night, see you soon, love.” he says, and Prompto says he’ll get them something to eat ordered, and the call soon ends. Gladio puts his phone away, and leans over Ignis carefully, reclining the passenger seat some. Then, carefully, he slips one arm gently around the advisor’s shoulders, the other under his knees, and lifts him enough to move him to the other seat. Only the sound of a soft sigh escapes the advisor, he must have been dead tired to not have been awoken by that. When Cor arrives and hands over the phone, he can’t help chuckling a little.

“Take him home and take care of him, Amicitia. Make him rest.” Gladio chuckles and nods.

“Will do, Marshal.” Cor waves as he heads off to his own car. Gladio stashes Ignis’ phone in his pocket as well, makes sure his bike is locked so someone else can’t start it, then slides into the driver’s seat and shuts the door. He clips the seat-belt over Ignis, does up his own and starts the car, pulling out of the parking garage and heading home for their apartment. Gladio turns on some soft music as he drives, making his way through the streets to their apartment. Once there, he pulls into Ignis’ parking space and shuts off the car. He leans into the back seat to look for Ignis’ bag, grabbing it when he sees it. Just as he opens the door to get out, Prompto comes outside, one of Gladio’s hoodies pulled over his slim frame. He comes over to the car, and a smile comes to his lips at the sight of their sleeping boyfriend. 

“I’m just glad he’s okay.” the blond says, taking the bag from Gladio. The shield nods, opening the door to the passenger side, and gently lifting Ignis out and into his arms. Prompto smiles, shutting and locking up the car, then following Gladio as they head inside with their sleeping lover. They head inside, and once the door is closed, Prompto slips the advisor’s shoes off, and Gladio goes into the living room, laying Ignis on the couch and covering him with a blanket, setting his glasses on the coffee table. He then pulls Prompto close, who relaxes in to him and nuzzles his chest.

“He really does work to much..” the blond murmurs, and Gladio nods agreement, resting his chin on top of Prompto’s soft blond hair a moment. They end up standing like that until the doorbell goes off, meaning the food has arrived. Gladio goes to pay for it, while Prompto leans on the back of the couch, watching Ignis. As he does, green eyes suddenly flicker open as the male yawns, looking around in confusion.

“Where..?” he starts, sitting up some, and Prompto moves to sit beside him, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

“Home, Iggy. Gladdy found you sound asleep in your car. You were supposed to be off today..” Ignis’ eyes widen a bit.

“My apologies, darling.” he says softly, cheeks a bit red at the thought of being found at the Citadel, and asleep in his car at that. Prompto hands him his glasses, which he slips on, as Gladio sets the food down on the counter, and comes over as well. 

“You had us worried, Iggy.” he says, sitting down as well and nuzzling the advisor’s neck a moment. He tenses a moment, then relaxes against the shield, apologizing again. Gladio just smiles, lifting his chin so that he can cover his lips in a kiss.

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters, now let us take care of you.” Ignis hesitates a bit, but then nods, at the looks both his boyfriends are giving him, and he relaxes between them, actually reeling relieved. Prompto steals a kiss as well, then gets up to bring the food and drinks over to the coffee table, including a can of Ebony for Ignis, who thanks him with another kiss. Ignis relaxes against Gladio, his legs over Prompto’s lap as they sit together, eating and relaxing, chatting a bit here and there. After, Prompto puts on a movie and pulls blankets up around them for extra warmth, cuddling into the advisor’s side, nuzzling his neck a bit. Ignis smiles and slips an arm around the blond, resting against Gladio, the shield’s arm snugly around him. Ignis smiles as he relaxes with his lovers, he feels bad for worrying them, but he does agree, even though he hates to admit it, that they are right about him working a bit too much. 

“Tomorrow, then, I’m all yours, darlings.” Ignis says with a smile. Prompto and Gladio both chuckle and place light kisses on his cheeks, which makes the advisor blush a bit. He relaxes more when he feels a hand lightly rubbing his side, and he recognizes it as Gladio, the palm rough from years of handling great-swords. Ignis settles down more, feeling the tension draining from his frame at not only the soft rubbing of his side, but the closeness and affections of his two lovers as well. He smiles, taking their lips each in a slow, sweet kiss, content where he is. Prompto and Gladio glance at each other with a smile, sharing a kiss as well, then settle down with Ignis, pulling the blankets more around the three of them, arms and legs somewhat tangled as they lay curled together, eventually all of them drift off in that same tangled, but loving embrace.


End file.
